


Why Not?

by 3rd_times_a_charm



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, i can't think of more tags, idk how to write, soudam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rd_times_a_charm/pseuds/3rd_times_a_charm
Summary: Kazuichi goes to a party, held by none other than Gundham Tanaka.After some vodka gets spilled down the front of his shirt, he realizes things he never though would happen.Gundham is a super awesome and caring person in this.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> So near the end I started of run out of ideas... I may edit this a lot, so... yeah.
> 
> props to whoever can write Gundham well, i kinda just gave up and said that was just an 'act' that he put on. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy, it sure ain't the best quality. 
> 
> I learned that writing until you pass out gives you 1) a lot of spelling errors and 2) ideas you never would have come up witu if you actually slept.

Kazuichi was very confused. He decided, by himself, to come to this party. I mean, he was invited. And maybe Miss Sonia would be here! 

Apparently not, though. Miss Sonia had something to deal with, said Ibuki. 

So why was he still here? Cause he promised his friends. 

*A couple days ago…*

Gundham sent a message to everyone in the class. He was throwing a party at his house that would last the whole weekend. No reason that kazuichi knew about though, just for fun. Kazuichi guessed he was just lonely. But of course, he couldn’t say no. Even Hiyoko said she would go! So… Kazuichi said he would. Why not…

*Now*

Kazuichi, still very confused, stood in the kitchen. Almost no one was in there, so he was safe. Ibuki had found the karaoke machine, and was drunkenly singing along to “Don’t Stop Me Now” by Queen. She had quite the music taste. Kazuichi sipped at his drink, a glass of punch mixed with some vodka. Oh gundham outdid himself. Where was Gundham anway?

“Why did I even come to this party…” Kazuichi mumbled to himself. The group of people in the kitchen had grown larger, and kazuichi started noticing people who he didn’t recognize at the party. Hajime and Izuru were now in the kitchen. Drinks were served, and as people filled the kitchen, they all left. Soon it was just Kazuichi. And Gundham, who must’ve come in during the commotion. 

“I thought I would find a mortal like you in here.”

“Ha. Still sticking with the whole ‘demon’ thing?”

“No. I actually just did that to mess with you.”

“Wow, really?”

“Of course. I’m quite happy you actually came, though. I was surprised you didn’t back out.”

‘Hey!” Kazuichi seemed slightly offended, which was his downfall when Nagito walked past him, holding a drink. 

“Oh! Shit! Sorry Kazuichi! I didn’t see you there!”

Nagito’s glass of punch was now spilled down the front of Kazuichi’s shirt.

“No… don’t be sorry, Nagito. It’s my fault, you don’t need to be sorry. It’s fine, I promise.”

“Ah… okay.” Nagito walked away, not believing Kazuichi.

“Oh, do you need a new shirt? You can borrow one of mine-”

“No, I told you, i’m fine.”

“Fine. At least come upstairs. You will be away from the crowd.”

Kazuichi didn’t get a choice. He was pulled away, up to Gundham’s room. 

It was not very big, had a reasonable sized bed, a small closet, a dresser and enough space for his hamster cage. It was honestly smaller than an average bedroom, but to Kazuichi, it was huge. 

“Kazuichi, have you never seen a bedroom before? You look like someone who ended up in a dragon’s hoard.”

“It’s just… my room was a lot smaller. It has enough room for my bed and dresser, so it’s not much.”

Gundham seemed quite surprised, but then went looking in his closet. 

“What are you doing?” Kazuichi asked before sitting down in the center of the room.

“Grabbing you a different shirt. I don’t think you want to wear that vodka-soaked shirt again until you wash it.” Gundham tossed a gray shirt in the direction of Kazuichi, which he put on after a lot of convincing from Gundham. 

“I have to go make an announcement to everyone else at the party. You can come down if you would like, but you don’t have to. Stay up here as long as you need.” Gundham smiled at Kazuichi. 

“Uh… thank you, Gundham.”

Gundham left the room and headed downstairs. Kazuichi could hear everyone cheering for him when he got downstairs. 

“My fellow mortals-” Kazuichi stopped paying attention from the commotion downstairs, and started to cry.

Why was this person, who Kazuichi only started to consider his friend about 2 weeks ago, being so nice to him? Kazuichi started realizing things that he would have thought someone was joking if they told him yesterday. Kazuichi was starting to realize the strangest thing…

He didn’t like mis- he didn’t like Sonia. Sonia was just a distraction. Sonia was a way to get closer to someone. Sonia was an excuse to hang out and talk to someone. Sonia wasn’t the reason he came to this party, instead it was Gundham.

All of these feelings came spilling out of him. His tears filled the room quietly. He could still hear His voice from downstairs. The deep, melodic voice which he had loved so much. The more he realized the more he cried. 

‘Stupid.’ the voice said. 

‘Stupid. You like him and didn’t even know. You know he probably doesn’t like you, right?’

Kazuichi remembered the voices. He could not be left alone in a quiet room. 

‘Stupid.’

He had to pay attention to something. *stop crying stop crying*. He looked at the shirts, mostly gray and blacks. He looked at the ceiling, seeing shapes in the popcorn roof. And suddenly he remembered. 

His lessons. 

This party, supposedly the whole weekend long, overlapped with his lessons to cook, so he can take mediocre care of himself. Tomorrow. He had to get back to the dorms. 

At that moment, Gundham came into the room. Kazuichi had stopped crying, but his tear streaked face was still very vivid. 

“Sorry Gundham. I have to go, i have to get back to the dorms-”

“Are you okay? What happened?” Gundham ran to the pink haired boy’s side.

Kazuichi immediately felt flustered. “Uh… it’s nothing. I just… forgot how I don’t react well by myself, in a quiet room.”

Gundham had his hand on Kazuichi’s back. “You can stay the night, if that’s okay. I know you live at the dorms but… it’s late and your kinda drunk-” 

Kazuichi laughed at that.

“Yeah… you’re probably right. I am in no shape to go off by myself.”

“So, you’ll stay?”

“Heck yeah, man!”

“Okay. If it’s alright, other people are staying over, and it’s kinda late so the top floor is sorta the sleeping area…”

Kazuichi smiled at how caring Gundham was towards him, and the others at the party. 

“Uh… I’ll probably stay up here anyway. I guess… I need a good sleep.”

Gundham seemed very happy that Kazuichi was staying. Once Gundham left, a few other people came in and Kazuichi drifted off to sleep.


	2. Why Not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GAY INTENSIFIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I kinda tried to write fluff (I think???) but its not the best. please give me feedback it would mean sooo much if you did.

Kazuichi had strange dreams in the night. 

A man who wore a black and white suit stood on a stage. He was talking to himself, and didn’t seem to notice Kazuichi. 

“Welcome to the Monokuma theater!” he said. Monokuma, the person on the stage, went on a long rant about why bears are better than people. The more he went on, the confusion grew in Kazuichi. What is this guy talking about? He thought. This man made no sense whatsoever. Once the strange show was over, Kazuichi woke up.

“Thank you for watching Monokuma Theater!!!”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gundham, Hajime, Teruteru and Ibuki all worked together throughout the night. They all knew about Gundham’s crush on Kazuichi and they all saw the look on his face when he said he would go to the party.

Ibuki had been good friends with Kazuichi for a while, and the two of them talked about learning how to cook. Ibuki convinced Teruteru to help, and now they just had to wait for Kazuichi to wake up. 

Almost everyone had left already. Mahiru took Hiyoko back to her dorm after she drunkenly sang karaoke and danced to Killer Queen. Peko and Fuyuhiko left together, and Ibuki saw that they got to their dorms. The only people who had not yet left were Twogami and Mikan. Twogami was with Ibuki, and he didn’t want to leave her alone, and they were happy to have him there. Mikan heard how they were going to help Kazuichi learn to cook, and she knows he is clumsy, and she wants to be there just in case. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kazuichi woke up at about 7, and seeing that everyone else had already left, he went downstairs.

“Hey Kaz! How was your sleep?” Ibuki’s upbeat and excited attitude made Kazuichi very happy. 

“Uh… good?” Kazuichi said as twogami passed him a cup of coffee. He then noticed that Ibuki was wearing an apron, and Gundham was in the kitchen. “Uh… I have to go… thank you for inviting me Gundham-”

Kazuichi stopped talking as Teruteru walked past him and gave him an apron. 

“Oh no you don’t. You are needed in the kitchen, you Ibuki and Gundham.”

Kazuichi was dumbstruck. “Wh- what?”

“You told Ibuki about wanting to learn how to cook, so Ibuki asked Teruteru to help!” Ibuki was smiling intensely, like normal. This time she looked quite proud of herself, though.

“I-Ibuki,” Twogami said, clutching his head. 

“Oh! Ibuki forgot everyone is hungover! Ibuki is sorry!”

That made Kazuichi laugh. Ibuki could make anyone laugh if she wanted to. Gundham came out of the kitchen while Kazuichi was having difficulty putting on the apron. Gundham was also wearing an apron. Kazuichi had to stop a blush when he saw Gundham.

“Do you need help putting on your apron, mortal?”

“Uh… yeah? Thanks, Gundham.”

While Gundham was helping him, Ibuki saw Kazuichi blushing. 

“Hey Teru, Is there anything else Ibuki needs to start cooking in the kitchen?” 

Teruteru saw Kazuichi blush too, and he could tell this was Ibuki’s way of getting them to talk by themselves. 

“Uh… yes Ibuki! Let me show you!”

They walked into the kitchen together and left Kazuichi and Gundham by themselves. 

“S-so… teru is teaching us to cook?” Asked Kazuichi to Gundham.

“Ah… yes. Did you have a good rest? I hope we were not too loud last night…”

“No! No problem at all! And… thank you for letting me stay the night. I… I needed that.”

Gundham was about to start talking again, but Teruteru called for them in the kitchen. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hours of Teruteru teaching them how to cook and many burns for Gundham, Ibuki, and Kazuichi, everyone headed home. Ibuki and Twogami left after about 4 hours, Teruteru left about an hour after them, and Mikan left after she helped with the burns on Kazuichi’s hand (He touched the pan 6 too many times). 

“Ah! Let me help you clean up, Gundham.” kazuichi took the cloth from gunham and started wiping the surfaces. 

“N-no, you don’t have to Kazuichi!” 

After a couple seconds of thought, Kazuichi said, “No! Also, call me Kaz, will ya?”

Gundham was surprised. “Uh… sure! I will do that, Kaz.”

They laughed together as they finished up cleaning. Once they were all done, Kazuichi had to go. 

“Hey! Wait a minute! Let me walk you back.” Gundham said, while kazuichi put his shoes on. 

“Sure? You don’t have to, though.”

They walked back, mostly in silence. 

“Uh… would you mind if we stopped in the park for a moment?” Gundham asked

“No, not at all.”

Kazuichi was going to do it. He was going to tell Gundham how he felt. 

“Hey Kaz? Can I tell you something?”

“Uh… sure?”

What was he going to say? Kazuichi would tell him after whatever this was.

“I like you, Kaz. Like a lot.”

“Well fuck.”

Fear struck Gundhams face. ‘Oh shit Kaz doesn't like me back and I just confessed to him so nonchalant like.’

“That’s what I was going to say.”

“Wh-what?”

Kazuichi started to laugh, and then started to blush. And Gundham joined in, the two of them laughing in the park, with no one else around. 

“We should keep going…” Gundham said, slightly saddened after remembering. 

“Okay.” Kazuichi said. “But can you hold my hand?” 

Gundham blushed again. “Uh… s-sure.”

The walked together now, Gundhams scarf pulled up over his face to hide the blush. Both of them were smiling, until the got to Kazuichi’s room. 

“I guess this is where I leave you, Kaz.” Gundham sounded slightly disapointed. 

“Okay… But Can I tell you something first?”

Kazuichi leaned in.

“Yes, absolutely.”

Kazuichi leaned in very close, and was then pulled into a kiss. Gundham had wrapped his arms around Kazuichi’s neck and shoulders. Kazuichi was surprised at first, but he quickly accepted and returned the kiss, the were there for what felt like a minute, but was probably just a couple seconds. 

“Ah… sorry Kazuichi, for invading your space.”

Kazuichi let out a quick laugh. 

“Well, one, please call me Kaz, and two, I liked that. I really liked that.”

They stood there for a couple minutes before Gundham decided it was his time to go. Kazuichi Opened the door and Gundham started walking away. It had started raining, and Gundham was just about to pull up his hood when-

“Hey, wanna come in for a bit? It’s raining so…”

Gundham turned around to see Kazuichi in the doorway, Inviting him in. 

“Well, why not? Of course, I would love to Kaz. Thank you. 

Gundham headed inside and closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! i will try to do more soudam, but Ive got a lot that Im writing at the moment. please give me feedback, I could really use it.


End file.
